Happy B-Day Atsu
by Asteria Fay
Summary: Basically, it's my friend's birthday, and this is a story dedicated to her with a bit of MFB in it.
WAY off my normal schedule but this is mainly just a birthday present story thing for my friend, sit back and enjoy! Oh yeah Happy Birthday Atsu!

The dirty blonde stared at the blonde with a silver streak, rushing around her mind on thoughts, puzzled and flustered all that showed near her facial expressions. "Silver what are you so flustered about?" The dirty blonde questioned, "o-oh nothing A-Atsu." Silver replied to the dirty blonde known as Atsu, shuttering each time; her face went pale as Atsu reminded her she still had nothing to give.

Raging outside, Silver stomped outside as the others stared behind her confused at her actions until one finally figured it out. "Ooooooooh, Silver forgot!" The raven haired girl teased, hearing the grumbling and growls from her unsettle friend.

"Shut up Raven! You're totally not helping and I'm already panicking!" Silver marched inside sighing as she collapsed onto the hard, cold, white tiled floor.

Atsu questioning at to what was happening, Raven on with her drawing for the birthday girl who hadn't even suspected her and the long haired brunette on with a card for the gal. While Silver lay there empty handed, unsettle and just pure guilt devouring her.

As all this confusion took place Atsu stood there utterly confused, a beaming thought finally erupting in her mind. "It's my BIRTHDAY!" Atsu jumped up and down, elated as she JUST realized what day it was, while the worrying Silver kept worrying on.

-TIME SKIP-

Silver had gone to get rid of her emptiness that filtered her mind, variously spreading to each corner. While the others were: Raven doing her thing, drawing beautifully, Samantha finalizing the card and adding her special bits of glimmer. A while later Silver returned from the rampage of chasing a million Doji's just to waste her time.

In that time a brilliant idea popped in her head, "thanks Doji!" fleeing towards the direction of home she bounced through the doors. Jumping, bouncing, her excitement and joy bursting through the room, LITERALLY. Hopping like a rabbit, giggling like crazy, being a total pest to everyone. (That's me for you, no not really, a bit like that...) "I got it I got it! Thank you Doji! I could almost kiss him!" (W-huh?! UGH NO! YUCK! I'M NEVER SAYING THAT AGAIN, I APOLOGIZE!) Silver fluttered around the room as she buzzed.

"Umm… Silver you do know what…" Cutting off the raven haired girl, Silver gasped as she face-planted to the ground. Grunting she steadily stood up, limping, "I-I-I… NO! Never will that happen between that filthy old man and me! I was blabbing, think nothing of it!" Silver blurted as quick as she could hopefully not saying anything stupid like before.

Snickering and hints of laughter being sensed around the room Silver huffed turning away, crossing her arms as she turned red. "SHUT UP!" Silence naturally seemed to overcome the noise of laughter. Sighing in relief, yet her sigh of relief ending shortly as snickers were heard from the brunette. Turning on her heel she stomped towards her and glared yet making the laughter even worse.

Hints of red settling down even brighter than before, Silver covered her face as she mumbled: "NEVER would I kiss that old man! It was just a simple slip of tongue and nothing more! You know I would NEVER do that!" Silver tried reasoning yet all thrown off deck as just mentally slapped herself for saying such an absurd, highly disgusting and atrocious sight and words that exited her mouth.

"Just look at this!" Silver mumbled as she handed Atsu the laptop as to where her present had been kept or saved. Scanning through what her friend had gifted her she sighed and gave it back, taking a deep breath as she began to speak. "You guys are CRAZY!" The girl emphasized the word "crazy" as they all nodded in agreement to her statement.

With all the confusion, weirdness, and humor of emotions creeping to the dirty blonde's features all in well, sure we're weird but that's who we are and besides normal is toooo BORING! Just never try saying things you'll regret, I still regret my choice of words… (UGH! DOJIIIII! –Throws up-)

Heh, so how's that? Happy Birthday Atsu and I hoped the readers enjoyed reading. BYE!


End file.
